We Will Avenge Earth
by PlainJane101
Summary: Fury was wrong. The Avengers weren't enough. After Jane accidentally wields the power of the Tesseract during a heated argument with Erik, she falls into a two month comma and awakes to an apocalyptic world overruled by Loki. Jane is then thrusted into a heart-pounding, edge of your seat kind of war for Earth. Humans are losing and almost everyone has lost hope, but maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

With Darcy and I working on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge Project, rarely was there time in my schedule to talk with Erik, but today's lunch break offered me the opportunity to.

"How did the Tesseract come to be?" I ask Erik, more than curious as to why he agreed with S.H.I.E.L.D. to meddle with such a thing!

"Well, according to the files Director Fury gave me, the Tesseract is a Cosmic Cube-"

"A?" My hand flies from its clench on my bicep, gesturing to the glowing blue cube resting at the heart of the steel table cluttered with papers of inked mathematics and maps of constellations. "You mean to tell me there are more of these things?!"

Erik spares me neither glance nor response, keeping his eyes trained on the paper filled with numbers in his hands. A part of me is relieved by this and another part of me frightened. Frightened for him. I drop my hand.

"Ever since Thor left and S.H.I.E.L.D. forced you to work on the Tesser-"

"They offered me the position of heading the research on the Cosmic Cube. They didn't force me, Jane. I accepted their offer. Why are you so upset about it?" Erik still spares me no glance, contradicting the pleading tone of his words.

"Erik, ever since Thor left and S.H.I.E.L.D. 'offered' you the position of heading up the Tesseract Project, you haven't…you haven't been yourself."

Erik sighs and shakes his head as he brings the paper closer to his face. My heart leaps out, pulling me to his side.

"Erik, what's wrong?"

"Jane." He lowers the paper and turns his nonhuman eyes to mine, sending a jolt racing through me. "Shouldn't you be working on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge Project?"

"Yes." The weight of his eyes pushes my head down. It's as if he said 'shame on you'. "Yes, I should be."

"Then go and do that." Erik's even tone becomes dogmatic and threatening. "And know that your research is wholly dependent upon mine, so try not to manipulate me again to take me away from the Tesseract project." His eyes float back to the paper in his hands.

He begins muttering. Whether he's muttering of me or of the mathematics before him is unclear. And what he said of me trying to manipulate him. How can he believe that? That's not true!

"Erik, I am not trying to manipulate you!" Every word leaves its spice at the back of my throat.

He falls silent and lowers the paper, turning on his feet to face me.

"Regardless of what you say, you are clearly trying to take me from my work!"

"I'm-"

"Don't you want to get Thor back?!"

"What does that have to do with me losing you?!" Erik freezes. His grey brow furrows, the wrinkled skin about his sockets crinkle into his eyes and his mouth hangs agape. His overall visage is that of stun.

"Jane." He shakes his head, the confusion still in his eyes. "You're not losing me. I'm-"

"What?! You're what?!" My eyes burn, coaxing tears. Erik becomes fuzzy.

"I'm losing you." Erik...my throat tightens. A burning hiccup escapes me.

"You're losing me?! You're the one whose turned away from those who love you in pursuit of something...crazy!" Salty tears slip down my cheeks, leaving chilly trails in their wake. Another hiccup sets my throat aflame.

"Erik, I'm not manipulating you! You're not losing me! Don't you see that I am trying to get back the father that I've never had! Don't you see that Thor is lost to me?! I spent a year...searching for him! He's beyond galaxies and in the bridge's wormhole that's beyond my reach! Thor is beyond my reach! But you, Erik, you are not!" I motion to the floor with shuddery hands. "You're right here, right in this room!"

"Jane-"

"You know what." Control spirals out of my grasp. Turning sharply, I march over to the Tesseract.

"Jane, what are you doing?!" Erik calls out after me, his footsteps echoing against the bare steel walls of the large room.

Oh, how I wish I could turn invisible. To be here, but to be invisible so that I can just leave this craziness behind and start anew!

"Jane, stop!" His pleas fly past me as I reach out for the blurry blue light with shaking hands.

"Erik, you said this thing has unlimited power! We shouldn't be messing with it! This thing must go!"

I go to pick up the cube to throw it, but stop when the room starts to match the rhythm of my hands, shaking out of its place. Papers rustle and fall off the table's edges.

"Jane, you don't understand! Get away from that!"

The blue light floods blinds me and hurls me into a black abyss.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Uh oh! What did Jane do?! Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! And don't worry, Thor, Darcy and all the other avengers will show up too!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There's this island, far off from civilization. Rimming this pint-sized land is a strip of pure sand. And like an orderly step up, the inner edge of the strip is lined with tall, slanting palm trees. The breeze slips through each leaf of the trees like a bird's feather, not one wisp of them entangling with their neighbors. Another step up reveals a large plateau covered with lush emerald grass. The breeze weaves through the sea of emerald with the same grace and perfection as the leaves.

The sight pans higher, past the sand, the palm trees and the plateau to reveal a dome-shaped collage of greys. Not a speck of sun breaks past the heavy clouds. Then it pans lower to show me, clothed in a sleeveless white dress, perched on a bronze boulder at the edge of the trees, but still in their shade, overlooking the plateau.

Not a muscle twitches. My eyes remain fixed on the plateau's center. There's this sense that I am waiting, but for what…or who? Sitting on my bare toes with loose amber strands tickling my neck and shoulders, I appear as if I am a bird upon a branch prepared to take flight.

Waiting and waiting, counting off the seconds.

My sight moves from a distant observer to my own eyes like a transition from third person to first.

Any minute now and the waiting will be over. I close my eyes. The rock beneath my feet is cool. An involuntary shiver runs down my spine. I feel the hair on my arms and neck rise in response to the cool air. A chilly breath flows past my lips, teasing them like mint. Maybe the 'who' is Erik, or Darcy, or Thor. Perhaps it's my dead parents and brother.

Open my eyes…now.

A splotchy net of light greets me.

"Ah, you're awake, Ms. Foster." A man's voice; deep and business-like. "Good to see that you're out of it."

"Ou-" The word fails to come out of my stuffy throat. Clearing it, I try again. "Out of what?" Something brushed against my lips as I had spoken.

"Out of your comma."

"Comma?!" I lurch into an upright position, my nerves tingling from shock. Is this a dream?!

"Ms. Foster!" Please be a nightmare!

"Where am I?!" A pair of hands grasps my shoulders! Jolt after jolt quakes through me! "What's happening?!"

"Ms. Foster, I'll tell you if you just calm down!" The hands begin pushing down on me, trying to lower me onto my back again. I resist, bracing my weight through my palms against the hard, springy surface beneath me.

"Who are you?! What's happening!" The splotchy net of light frightens me. I push harder against the strong pair of hands.

"Ms. Foster!" Something's over my face.

"What happened?!" Gauze – it's gauze!

"Ms. Foster, lie down!" My chest tightens and my heart hammers against my ribs! A hot wave of tightness moves from my heart, past my ribs, the skin and out my chest.

The pair of hands quickly leaves my shoulders. A sudden slam, like flesh pounded against stone, sounds across from me. My gut curls about itself, forcing me to recoil on the hard surface.

A deep, pained groan fills the air. Then there's this faint pounding. It grows louder, resonating. And louder!

"Sedate her!" I try to move away, put more distance between me and the pounding, but a sudden pinch to my neck and my whole body relaxes. The splotchy light disappe…

"Ms. Foster." The same voice. "Are you awake?" I open my eyes and the same splotchy light greets me.

"Ye – Yes."

"Remain in your bed and I'll answer every question you have. Alright?"

"Al…Alright."

"Now, what would you like to know?"

"You said…I was in a comma. How long?"

"Two months."

"Two months?! How's Erik?! Darcy?!"

"They're both fine. Dr. Selvig is still working on the Tesseract and Ms. Lewis has turned her full attention to the Bridge with your absence." At least she hasn't given up yet. Neither has Erik it seems. Those two were always ones for putting their full effort and faith into something.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'm Agent Seymour. I've come on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. You are currently in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s facilities, hidden and safe."

"Which facility? Why? Why am I hidden? What's going on?"

"Ms. Foster, I'm sorry, but I can't let you know that." A sick, hollow feeling overcomes my gut. If this gauze wasn't over my eyes, I would be up and out of this room to answer the questions myself.

"Didn't you say you'd answer my questions?" It's tempting to sit up, but last time I did, my neck was pinched and my eyes fell shut. Perhaps it's best to let S.H.I.E.L.D. keep me in the dark.

"I did, but some information is classified. That aside, is there anything else you'd like to know?"

What other questions? Silence falls between us. Metal softly scrapes against the floor. Seymour must be sitting in a chair. Maybe ask a question that won't be answered as classified information.

"Why is there gauze over my face?"

"Would you like me to remove it?" Seymour doesn't allow me to answer. One hand cups the back of my head, lifting it up and down. With each up, the splotchy light becomes a bit brighter and less splotchy.

"Almost there." Seymour's fingers leave my hair as he props my head onto a soft, plush surface that my head sinks into. A pillow?

"Alright, here we go." The last layer of gauze lifts slowly and the bright light mends together beneath the line of the yellowed fabric.

The strip of gauze disappears from sight. Left staring into the painful light, I close my eyes and allow them to slowly adjust to it.

"We had to put gauze on your face because we couldn't see your face and if you did wake up, we didn't want you to become frightened."

"What?!"

"When you looked down at yourself, you would be frightened to not be able to see yourself, but we can see you now."

"What…are you talking about?"

"When you became angry, a, mhm, pulse came out of your chest and sent me flying into the wall. You had to be sedated to prevent you from harming anyone else. I and some other colleagues studied this pulse while you were still under the sedative's influence and discovered that you can…well, here's what we're thinking. You wielded the Tesseract's power and now you can control the atoms in your body as well as the atoms in the air. You were…invisible when you were in your comma, but now that you're up, you're visible. We think that when your body's at ease, you involuntarily freeze its atoms, therefore turning you invisible. When your body experiences any amount stress, you move the atoms in your body, making you visible. And when you become angry, the atoms in your body create so much friction that the buildup of heat becomes too much for you to endure and it has nowhere to go but out, so when became angry, you sent a rippling heat wave through the atoms in the air which caused them to move so fast that they condensed and formed a…moving wall – a fast moving wall that knocked me back." Moving wall? Can control atoms? What?!

Speechless, I slowly open my eyes and glance right. A man sits next to me. His back straight and his head erect, alluding to an elongated body beneath his button white shirt, black suit and tie. A menacing, jagged purplish-red scar runs from his left temple and out of sight towards the back of his shaved head. Every feature of his face is soft and round, a stark contrast to the scar, bushy grey eyebrows and uniform that shows his years of experience as an Agent.

He bows his head, locking his dark, half-lidded eyes with mine.

"That's what we think. Some of the doctors and scientists around here have taken to calling you Rivis." Rivis? What is there to say? With Seymour not speaking, we sit in another bout of silence. His lips twitch after a moment.

"Rippling wave of heat. Invisible. Rippling, invisible. Rivis…get it?" Seymour looks at me and then chuckles, rises from his chair and straightens his back. The upward curve of his mouth fades into a straight line as he says "I hope you enjoy your stay here. Food will be brought to you shortly, Ms. Foster." He extends his hand out to me.

All my muscles tense under his stern gaze, but there's something about him that is...likeable. Perhaps it's his twisted sense of logic behind the name 'Rivis' or perhaps it's his demeanor – a straight to the point kind of man. Whatever it is, I take his.

He gives my hand a firm shake, drops it, turns and starts walking away. He's leaving?!

"What food are they bringing me?" I ask with the hope of stalling him for company.

Seymour looks over his shoulder. "I believe its milk, bananas…and ice cream. You're going to be pampered like a rich man's poodle, don't you worry." The last half of his answer leaves me in the dust of his heels as he turns and departs, opening the white door and closing it behind him with a click.

How long will S.H.I.E.L.D. keep me here?! I can't sit in the dark with the little knowledge Seymour gave me! What else happened these past two months?!

Jumping off the hard mattress, I take two strides to the white door and grasp its silver knob. Why are they keeping me here?! Hidden? From who? Why am I hidden?! What's going on outside this door?!

I tighten my grasp about the cool metal and twist it, but my hand slides right over the knob. It's locked.

There's got to be a way out! Turning, I scan the room. A small room just big enough to fit a white bed and the metal chair Seymour was sitting in. Its walls are white, almost bleached by the bright light in the center of the ceiling, and the cool tiled floor is an olive matte. Other than that, no windows, no vents, nothing.

I look back tp the metal chair.

So, if the person bringing my food is walking into the room and not delivering the meal through some invisible vent, then I could use the chair, hit him over the head and knock him out. Hopefully the door will be left open, allowing me to slip out. If S.H.I.E.L.D. holds up to their reputation, they should have files in a room that's guarded. Those files will hold the answers to my questions. Somehow, I'll have to locate this room and get past the guards.

This idea is cruel to the man bringing the food and crazy to me, but S.H.I.E.L.D. has no right to lock me away without telling me why!

The lock clicks! Grabbing the chair and dodging behind the door, I press my back against the wall and hold its legs over my shoulder. The white door opens and the back of a man in a white doctor's coat walks into view holding an aqua tray with a plastic bowl of white ice cream, a cup of milk, a spoon and two bananas. The bananas are yellow with no spot of brown – perfectly ripe. I realize just how hungry I am. How did they feed me during my comma? Feeding tubes, probably.

"Ms. Foster?" For a split second, my muscles tense, but they shudder alive with energy. Just as he starts turning, I arc my arms back and forward, the rear leg colliding with his skull with a resounding crack!

My heart drops into my stomach as he falls forward, his face landing in the bowl of white ice cream and the spoon flying off the tray and clattering on the floor. Is he…dead?

Creeping forward and setting the chair silently on its legs, I come to his side and kneel.

"Please don't be dead." Pushing down his white collar, I feel for the pulse on his warm neck.

()()()()()()()()()()

I just want to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and added my story to their alerts list. Is the doctor dead? Uh oh!


End file.
